ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Helios (claymade)
Helios is the guardian of the Golden Crystal and the holy priest of Elysion. Profile Appearance Helios Helios entered Chibiusa's lovely dreams as Pegasus to hide while he searched for the person who could activate the Golden Crystal's full strength and power. Queen Nehelenia captured Helios's physical body while his dream self existed in Chibiusa's dreams. He lived on Earth in Elysion, where he protected and watched over the sweet dreams of the people on Earth, as well as the Golden Crystal itself. Pegasus Pegasus is the dream form of Helios. Pegasus has the appearance of a white horse with large white wings and a long, golden horn on his head, which in reality is the Golden Crystal. He has a red, teardrop-shaped jewel on his forehead and his eyes are orange. His true and human form is Helios Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant When Helios was contacted by Chibiusa he told his countless charges that he must go and appeared before her. He realized something was up when saw all the people that were with her such as her grandparents. However there was no time to explain Sailor Chibi-moon told him that Sailor Moon was hurt and there was a demonic portal and they needed the Golden Crystal. While it was dangerous to use the Golden Crystal so soon after the fight with Queen Nehelinia as the caretaker it was not his decision to make. After getting Tuxedo Kamen’s location he made his way to him. He arrived to find the Senshi being overwhelmed by a horde of demonic beings. However his arrival turned the tide of the battle in their favor as it allowed Tukedo Kamen to transform into Endymion. Later on after he had once again separated the Golden Crystal and the golden star seed that had ages ago formed a single whole Helios returned to his realm to check if the bonds that held his sister had been weaken by the over use of the crystal. Melinoe taunted Helios about the fact that her freedom was close do to his connections with the humans. She then asked why as even by human standards Chibi-Usa was still a child. Helios only answer was that he loved her and it was something Melinoe would have to understand for herself. Melinoe’s bonds had become weak enough for her cause a wave of nightmares across Japan allowing her to snatch Chibi-Usa's dream before Helios realized she had fallen asleep. After explaining who she was Melinoe demanded to know after so many countless years of watching over humans why her brother would develop feeling for her. There was so simple answer to that question, but before Melinoe could press the issue Helios arrived. Helios assured Chibi-Usa that he would allow this to happen again, but was surprised when she told him not to as she wanted to tale to Melinoe again. Helios tried to explain his love for Chibi-Usa to his sister by telling her about all of her good points, but Melinoe just laughed it off as it still provided nothing unique. That night Chibi-Usa met Helios and Melinoe again to provide her answer. She explained that there really wasn’t anything unique about her she and Helios came together through random chance. The simple fact that they did get back together is what makes her special. Change only played a small part the main part was choice. Melioe’s response to this as well as Chibi-Usa’s offer of friendship as they might be sisters one day was to end the conversation immediately. Helios could just watch in astonishment as someone made his sister retreat. Chibiusa’s had Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. Once everyone was gathered Ranma and Sailor Pluto looked over the assembled throng, watching faces that were increasingly alight with excitement as Sailor Chibi-moon, Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen explained all that Tanizaki was doing. Even Ranma was impressed by Kamen’s way with words. After he was finished a tense, expectant silence filled the air for a heartbeat, before the crowded began cheering. From their they began discussing what they could do to help such as staging protest against the government. As this was going on Helios made a personal appeal to Tanizaki's political officer Nagai to turn against his boss, even reminding Nagai of his dreams as a child. Nagai refuses, claiming he grew up knowing how the real world works. Later the Outers, Mercury, Ranma, Chibi-Usa, and Helios were watching the news of the various protests as they discussed what to do next. Ami wondered if they could talk to Tanizaki himself, but that was shut down by both Ranma and Helios. Ranma was sure that he would fight to the very end, and goes down swinging, while for some reason Helios couldn’t contact his dream-self. Realizing that Ranma had an incisive grasp of their enemy's perspective Pluto asked for his opion on Tanizaki’s next move. Ranma’s reply was that he would attack. After working out the details of the next stage of the plan Helios returned to Elysion where Melinoe was waiting for him. However their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Unit Zero. Before Helios could attempt anything she attacked. While she was powerful enough to trap him in her dream she had no experience fighting in Elysion allowing him to still manipulate the fabric of the dream itself. Helios used his abilities to keep her off-balance before attempting to use the Golden Crystal to finish her off. Yet it proved no match for the Silver Crystal and she was eventually able to overpower him. Just as she was about to finish him off Melinoe made her presence known. Helios and Chibiusa talked to each other as Melinoe eavesdropped quietly until she mentioned Genma’s name. Realizing he was dead Melinoe reminisced about his unique nightmares. Helioe’s called his sister out for using the man’s guilt to torture him, but Chibi-Usa that, that was the reason Genma didn’t run away thanked her. While she wasn’t taking Melinoe’s side, she stressed that what she was doing wasn’t wrong, just the way she did it. The Nameless One being freed sent echoes of impossible horror reverberations throughout Elysion. So when Chibiusa summoned him and seeing the devastation wrought he was unable to comprehend the hubris that would even consider using something so terrible. Running up as his hooves alighted on the shattered ground Sailor Chibi-moon and asked to use the Golden Crystal again. Once it was in her hand she transformed into in her own Eternal Moon Princess form. Shortly afterwards she was joined by the rest of the Senshi all except Sailor Saturn who stayed to fight off the horde. Without any further words she raised the Golden Crystal and began to channel her power into it. When Melinoe arrived the Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look, but she was only there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who stunned her by asking what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Charecters